


My Boyfriend's Boyfriend

by Nixiie



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boys In Love, Communication, Established Relationship, Giving a Blow Job as a Team, M/M, Makoto is the Biggest Spoon, Multi, POV Matsuoka Rin, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Rin Dealing with his Feelings, Teasing, That Hotel Room in Australia, They're All Vers, Threesome - M/M/M, Unusual Teeth, they're not really a big feature here but i saw this tag for Rin on MRM and it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixiie/pseuds/Nixiie
Summary: Haru neglects to tell either of his boyfriends that he's dating the other one too. It just never occurs to him, he's not great with feelings. Makoto is resigned, and Rin is upset, until he decides that if Haru can have two boyfriends so can he, and he's cool with this whole thing as long as it'sall of them.





	1. He’s My Guy, Too

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one chapter of this really, the second is fan art that i'm putting on a separate page so it doesn't mess up the formatting on mobile.
> 
> Also, i’m posting this at 5am, so excuse any mess i’ve left in. I’ll give it a better edit after i get some sleep.

Rin’s feet pound against the pavement as he jogs through Iwatobi’s quiet streets. His heart is pounding, and the summer breeze rustles through his hair, and he can smell the ocean, comforting and familiar. This morning, running is almost as good as swimming. He feels like he’s flying, cutting through the air like water, smooth, and graceful, and fast. He loves moving fast. Rin is grinning as the world around him falls away. He can’t help himself. The fresh air, the exertion, the endorphins, they’re all combining to make him feel a little giddy, but it’s not a runner’s high fueling his manic joy. He’s in love. So fucking gloriously, wonderfully in love. And for once, his love is not a bad thing. 

Rin has wanted to kiss Nanase Haruka for as long as he can remember. Since they were kids probably. Definitely when they were separated in middle school and Rin missed him so much he felt like his world was falling apart. Definitely when he came back to visit, and Haru beat him in a swimming race, and Rin’s world actually did fall apart. After that Rin had tried to twist his feelings into rivalry and aggression, to just get his brain to shut the fuck up about Haru so he could be okay when he went back to Australia without him.

It didn’t work. 

The feelings just grew, and he got more hurt, and more angry; miserable at being alone, miserable at always being the odd one out. Until years had passed, and he was back in Japan and avoiding his old friends at all costs because he had constructed his whole teenage identity around them abandoning him. Even though part of him always remembered that that was a lie. His pain and anger had become his whole existence, and the water was the only thing that could make him forget. It was too big, and he was too alone, and he couldn’t stand to face any of it. 

He trained until he ached, until he was too tired to move, too tired to remember all the things he missed. He told himself he was fulfilling his dreams, becoming the best, but when he fell asleep at night it wasn’t visions of gold medals that arose in his subconscious, it was Haruka. 

And Rin hated him for it. 

But then Haru and his old team had reached out to him, had let him take out his anger, had stood by for his abuse. They had held space for his pain, and made him welcome anyway, and Rin couldn’t run from them again. He belongs with them. He’s always belonged with them.

He loves all of them, these boys who have been there for him since the day they met, no matter how hard he’s tried to push them away. 

It’s got nothing on the way he loves Haru though. Haruka has been the object of Rin’s obsession since childhood. His best friend, and his competitor, and the fantasy he’s been getting himself off to since puberty. Rin’s got it bad. No amount of time, or distance, or insistence that it’s impossible has been able to put a dent in his crush. Sometimes being around Haru is almost painful with how much Rin wants to touch him. 

Rin had learned to live with it eventually though, to be Haru’s friend, and obsess from a safe distance. Haru never appeared to show sexual interest in anything, except maybe swimming, and that was a thought Rin tried to stay away from. Haru was just Haru, and Rin could be his friend, and swim with him, and love him in secret. It was fine.

But then that night in Australia, sharing a hotel bed, everything had changed.

They’d started out talking, Rin trying to get Haru through the mental block sabotaging his future, trying to break through his inability to dream. But then Haru had been crying, and Rin had been holding him, and stroking his glossy black hair, and trying to tell him it would be alright. It was thrilling, and also distressing to have Haru in his arms, the whole lengths of their bodies pressed together as Rin’s heart ached for him, and he did his best to soothe away Haru’s sobs. 

But when his tears finally stopped, Haru didn’t pull away from Rin’s embrace. Instead he turned his face to up to Rin, eyes still liquid with tears. And he kissed him. 

And Rin had thought his heart would explode.

There was a lot more kissing that night, and a lot more than kissing besides. And since then, their relationship has become something new. They’re not just friends anymore. They’re doing the things that Rin has always secretly dreamed about. And Rin has finally been able to tell Haru how he feels. That he loves him. That he’s always loved him. And Haru loves him back.

So they’re together now, like really together, boyfriends. And since that first time in Australia, they’ve been taking each other apart every chance they get. It’s everything Rin ever wanted and more. It’s perfect. He can’t believe how perfect his life has become. 

The memory of the night before is crystalline. Rin can recall every detail with a shuddering clarity. 

_ “Don’t move Rin.”  _

_ Haru’s big blue eyes transfix him from across the room, his mouth curving into the tiniest smile on his otherwise completely impassive face as he strips out of his school uniform, glacially slow. Undoing every button with deliberate purpose while keeping Rin pinned in place on his gaze. Rin hadn't known Haru could tease like this, and it makes his whole body feel hot. He’s hard and desperate, squirming in place. He wants to tackle Haru, rip into him, but he’s holding back, biting his lip with sharp teeth, desperately trying to keep himself restrained. Sex between them is always a competition, and tonight, Rin thinks he wants Haru to win.  _

_ “Fuuuuck,” he whispers, “Haru, you’re so horny, what’s gotten into you?”  _

_ Haru just smiles a little wider, and stalks forward, pushing Rin back into the wall with his body as his hands pull at Rin’s hair and he crushes their mouths together with furious hunger. Rin moans around Haru’s tongue in his mouth and pushes back, ripping his way out of his own clothes as they stumble around the room, hands and mouths frantic on each other’s skin, bruising as they fall to the floor in the heat of their passion. They battle for dominance, biting down on lips and necks, muscular bodies tense with exertion as fingernails dig in to hungry flesh, and moans rip from bared throats. They never make it to the bed.  _

_ Rin bites down on his hand to muffle the moan as Haru pushes inside him. The tatami mat is rough on his knees, and they’ll be rubbed raw by the end of this but he doesn’t care, because feeling Haru stretching him slowly open is making his whole body vibrate with singing pleasure. Every nerve is an instrument string, and he’s being played to cacophonous excess. He grits his teeth and pushes back, already desperate for more.  _

_ “Harder!” he demands, “Fucking take me Haru.” _

_ He’s panting, covered in bite marks, and fucking ecstatic with pleasure as Haru pounds into him, the heat of his dick inside him obliterating Rin’s mind. Haru fucks him hard, until all that exists is the well of sensation inside him, and it’s spilling over, and he’s fucking drowning in the pleasure of it. The pleasure of Haru, inside him, fucking him, making him scream with desire. _

In the morning, Rin had woken up still naked, with Haru’s body tangled around him. They must have made it to the bed at some point, tumbling together heavy-limbed and sated in the afterglow. Sleepy blue eyes had blinked up at him lovingly, as fingers traced gently over his kiss bruised collarbone. It had been hard to pull himself away, but Rin wanted something other than mackerel for breakfast, and Haru had mentioned morning plans, and Rin wanted to go for a run anyway. So after extracting himself from sheets that smelled of sex, and long heavy limbs that didn’t want to let him go, Rin had kissed Haru goodbye and made his way into town to find breakfast, stopping to pet all the neighborhood cats along the way, humming to himself in the gentle light of a perfect morning.

It’s a beautiful day, and within minutes of leaving Haru’s bed Rin had decided he wanted to go swimming in the ocean later on. So rather than returning to Samezuka, he’s still in Iwatobi, running through the streets of his childhood neighborhood. It’s still a marvel to him how that doesn’t hurt anymore. Getting his friends back changed everything, and being with Haru even more so. He’s happy now, for the first time since childhood. Happier than he’s ever been in his life. 

As he runs through town Rin catches sight of Haru and Makoto walking together in the distance, and a little spike of joy bursts in his heart. Fuck he’s so in love, just the sight of his boyfriend is enough to make Rin giddy. A smile plays across Rin’s lips as he jogs to catch up to his friends. He’s about to call out to them when it hits him that something is wrong. 

They’re holding hands.  _ What the fuck is with that? _

Rin knows the two of them are close, but they’re not kids anymore, and it’s a little weird to see two teenage boys holding hands in public. And then Makoto leans down to Haru, intimate, like he’s about to whisper something in his ear, and Haru tips his head up, and Rin catches a glimpse of his lazy smile, so rare and precious, before Makoto is kissing him. 

And Rin stops dead in his tracks as his heart plummets through the sidewalk.

_ What the fuck was that?! _

And what the fuck does he do about it? 

Rin wants to turn around and run as far in the opposite direction as his legs will take him. Run until his muscles burn and he’s gasping for breath and the only thing he can hear is his own heartbeat in his ears. Run until he’s too exhausted to feel anything except the physicality of overexertion and he can collapse and not think ever again.

He wants to build himself a fortress of his spite, a suit of armor, to lick his wounds in private and never speak to either of them again. To cultivate a grudge so deep and strong it consumes everything in his life, and nothing can hurt him again, because nothing can ever get close. He’ll only see either of them again when he’s destroying them in competitions. It’s what they deserve for betraying him like this. But he knows that’s not how it would work out. Stupid fucking Haru is too good, and Rin’s petty revenge fantasies have never worked on him. 

He wants to explode at them and disappear without giving them a chance to explain. His anger is incandescent, and his pain is making it hard to see straight. How could they do this to him? After everything. The physical manifestation of his rage and pain leave Rin shaking as his mind flies through the possibilities. 

He wants to run, but he’s done that before, and he wants to take out his anger but he knows that just makes things worse. He’s learned from the years of loneliness, of missing them, of loving Haru from afar and beating himself up about it the whole time. Running doesn’t help, and sulking doesn’t help, but sometimes reaching out does. Sometimes you just need to talk about it and things are okay. It’s what saved him before. 

He doesn’t see how this could possibly be anything other than what it looks like, how talking about it could make it okay, but despite everything, despite what he just saw, he loves Haru. And after everything Rin has done to him, Rin at least owes him the chance to explain. 

And even besides that, at his core, deep down somewhere Rin doesn’t want to look at too closely, he knows he can’t run. Not again. Because he’s not ready to lose Haru again. Haru, or Makoto, or any of them. His friends are everything. He doesn’t think he’d survive it.

The ache of happiness at swimming the relay with them again was everything he had lost returned, and it changed him. He has hope again, no matter how bad this looks. He’s a better person now, a stronger person, and he loves his friends. And he knows they love him too, they’ve shown it over and over again, even disqualifying themselves in competition to swim with him one last time. 

The narratives Rin constructed as a kid to make himself hate them were always fake. He only did it so he would feel okay about being alone. This too has to be some kind of a misunderstanding. And he’s not ready to lose his friends over some stupid bullshit again. They mean too much to him. Haru means too much to him. He’s not going to run away again, he’s ready to fight for him. 

They need to talk about this. 

...But that doesn’t mean Rin has to be nice.

Rin sprints to catch up with Haru and Makoto and skids to a halt behind them. The two turn around when they hear him coming, but Makoto’s immediate smile falls from his face when Rin starts to yell. 

“What the fuck Haru! I thought you were my boyfriend!” 

“I am your boyfriend...” Haru’s response is even, nonplussed, and as confusing as it is infuriating.

Makoto looks between them, surprise and concern warring on his face, “Wait, Haru, what?”

Haru is obviously flustered, but his fumbled explanation is entirely bullshit, and Rin finds he’s tuning it out, as his brain reverts to anger tinged panic. What does liking to swim with both of them have to do with wanting to date them both? Rin wants to swim with Nagisa too, but it doesn’t mean he’s trying to fuck him. Love is not like swimming, you don’t get to just do it with whoever is around. That’s fucking bullshit, and Rin is hurt, and angry, and confused, and most of all he feels betrayed. All the years he spent missing Haru, all the time he wasted wishing he was good enough, wishing Haru would care about him back, it’s all for fucking nothing. He thought Haru loved him, but it turns out he’s just as fucking casual about sex as he is about stripping to his jammers in public. Being Rin’s boyfriend doesn’t mean anything to him after all. Rin’s been fucking deluding himself. And that’s the worst part. He had finally been happy. He had thought it meant something, and all this time it’s just been another fucking lie he’s telling himself.

Makoto’s words cut through Rin’s spiraling self deprecation, bringing him back to the miserable situation unfolding in front of him. “Wait,” he says, “Let me clarify, Haru you like both of us? And we both like you... Okay, that’s okay with me.”

“How the fuck is this ok with you?” Rin demands, “You think we can just share him!?! He can’t just have us both. It’s fucking unfair.”

“If it makes Haru happy, then i’m happy,” Makoto responds with a placidity that Rin both envies and hates him for. “I love Haru, you also love him. That’s a good thing. Love is always a good thing. And Haru deserves our love” He pauses for a moment, “But that doesn’t mean i’m not hurt by this.” He turns to look at Haruka, “I forgive you, because i know you, and i know it was thoughtlessness, not cruelty, but you definitely should have told both of us.” 

“I’m sorry,” Haru replies softly. “I didn’t think… I didn’t mean to hurt you. Either of you. I don’t know why…” he takes a deep breath, “I didn't realize it was important. I love you both. I’ve always loved you both. I could never choose.”

Rin is still reeling. It can’t really be that simple. Despite Makoto’s assertion, love isn’t always a good thing. What about all the years he loved Haru and it just made him ache inside? All the anger and hurt that love caused him? Love has ruined Rin in the past. But it’s also saved him.

Maybe it wasn’t love causing his problems after all, maybe it was him. Him not dealing with his feelings, him trying to outrun them and letting himself be consumed. Maybe it is simple. Is it possible Haru has enough love behind that quiet emotionless facade for both of them? Is love even a finite resource? Rin’s love for Haru feels like an ocean, it’s so all consumingly large that even years in Australia weren’t enough to escape it. Could Haru feel that for both of them? Can one boy contain two oceans without drowning? Rin can’t imagine Haru drowning. He swims like he has gills, graceful and effortless, slipping through the water like he was made for this. Maybe that really is how loving them both feels to him. Thoughtless, effortless, unquestionable.

Maybe Makoto’s love is also infinite. He’s always given it so freely, to his family and friends, and now also to the children he coaches, to the cats on the street... He has warmth and compassion for everyone he comes across. Maybe that’s why this is so easy for him to accept. He has so much to give that he can love Haru without needing to possess him. Could Rin also be that serene? Could he release this tide of jealousy turning the ocean inside him stormy and treacherous? Can he release Haru and trust him not to float away? He looks at Makoto, considering.

Even though he’s going through this same uncertainty, Makoto’s presence is calming. He’s always so kind; strong and solid. Trustworthy. If Haru is a fae mercreature, slipping through the sea that Rin’s emotions have become, Makoto is a rock in stormy waters. He’s something to cling to, safe and straightforward and supportive. Rin has always known this, but he hasn’t taken the time to really appreciate him. He’s been so wrapped up in Haruka for so long that he’s kind of forgotten about Makoto, he hasn’t noticed what Haru obviously has. Makoto has grown up. And there’s more to him now than just a child’s enthusiastic goodness. 

Rin lets his eyes wander over the tall boy, with his thick muscles and caring green eyes, the exact opposite of Rin’s fierce red. His sunny smile radiates calm and compassion, and Rin sees some of what Haru must see, what Haru must love, his calm solid presence, his goodness, and his beauty. He’s Rin’s balance, his counterweight. And then it occurs to Rin, maybe this can be simple. 

“Tch! Fine!” he says sharply, “but if he gets both of us, i get both of you!”

Makoto falters for a moment, surprised, but then he tips his head to the side and his smile is back, warm and bright and beautiful. He laughs softly, “I think i can live with that.” 

Haru still looks perplexed, but Rin is sure he’ll figure it out eventually. He’s always been slow with feelings. 

Of course, it’s not that easy off the bat. The first time they all try to go to bed together is messy, and not in the fun, ‘too turned on to be careful’ way. The idea of it in Rin’s head is hot. It’s so hot. But in practice he’s fumbling. He and Haru have a dynamic, an established heat, and he feels like he’s tripping over Makoto at every turn. Alone with Haru they’re competitive, rough, all push and push back. Years of wanting spilling over into an irrepressible need that sends them both into frantic lust. 

Makoto is gentle, coaxing. His touches and kisses tease and entice, and the mood clashes. Rin doesn’t know what to do with him. It’s frustrating, and Rin’s temper and competitive nature take over, he wants to shove Makoto out of the way and prove that he’s the better lover. That Haru is his, that he’s always been his. 

It’s easy to say he’s ok with all this when they’re all dressed and it’s just a fantasy, but part of him still wants to make Haru forget about Makoto, forget everything but Rin. Only Rin. Always Rin.

Makoto is working his way down a whimpering Haru’s abs, mouth trailing slowly towards his gorgeously hard cock. The noises Haru is making conjure something unpleasant in Rin. He’s never been this slow, this teasing. When he and Haru fuck it’s frantic, desperate and unstoppable. He doesn’t think he could hold back like this, but Makoto can, and it’s making Haru squirm, and Rin feel incompetent. This must be where Haru got the idea for that strip tease. The thought feels like lead in Rin’s stomach.

He bites down on Haru’s neck, sinking sharp teeth into sensitive skin and Haru moans, and reaches for him, eyes rolling back in his head. It makes Rin feel a little better. He swoops down to join Makoto, mouths on either side of Haru’s cock, Rin’s tongue out, wanting to taste him. Haru is panting, and Rin surges forward to take him in his mouth. And smacks his forehead directly into Makoto’s. He pulls back cursing. It fucking hurts, and not in a sexy way, and Rin finally snaps. 

“Which of us do you want to do this?” he demands. Rin is fuming, and Makoto just looks concerned which makes it even worse, but Haru’s eyes are glassy, and his face is flushed and needy, and fucking hell, he’s so perfect like this. Rin’s anger can’t help but start to melt away. Haru looks down at them, caught up in a whirlwind of love and lust. 

“Both,” he whispers, “i want you both.” 

And then Makoto kisses Rin, open-mouthed and wet, inches from Haru’s dick, and something starts to shift in Rin. Makoto’s mouth is hot, and slick, and yielding, and suddenly it’s not just Haru Rin wants to possess. He throws himself into the kiss, pouring himself into Makoto, all his frustration and anger morphing into lust.

Haru whimpers watching them, and Rin feels Makoto smile against his lips. 

“Let’s show him how well we can share,” Makoto murmurs, pulling away slightly, and his smile is fucking devious, which Rin was not expecting. And then Makoto’s hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him down, until Haru’s cock is between their lips, and they’re making out around him. And now, now this is as hot as it was in Rin’s fantasies. His mouth is full of cock and tongue, and and he can taste both of them, both of these gorgeous boys ( _ his  _ gorgeous boys) at once, and it’s fucking breathtaking. 

They work together, taking turns sucking Haru’s cock into their mouths, while the other kisses down the shaft. They glide hot tongues across the head as they kiss each other around it. They make Haru keen, and arch his back, and make fists in their hair in desperation. And they make him cum together, spilling into Makoto’s mouth, as Rin works his tongue along the underside of his cock, and feels him pulsing with orgasm. When Haru is finished Rin kisses Makoto again, and tastes Haru in his mouth, as the boy they both love shudders with aftershock beneath them. 

When Haru finally stills and goes slack, he looks down and gives them his small rare smile, “I knew you two could get along,” he says mildly. 

“Oh my god, you little shit! Are you teasing us after we just got you off!?” Rin explodes in mock outrage. And then he’s tackling Haru and kissing him, as Makoto laughs and laughs.

And it’s easier after that, almost easy. Rin still sees Haru alone, and sometimes there are bruises on his neck, and Rin realizes to his shock that rather than bothering him, he finds them kind of hot. It’s hot thinking about Haru with Makoto, underneath him, overwhelmed by his big muscular body, his teasing hands and mouth. He makes sure to leave bite marks on Haru’s inner thighs to give Makoto something to think about next time it’s him who’s getting Haru naked.

And sometimes, increasingly often, it’s all three of them, and that is just getting better and better too. But it’s still all about Haru. Always about Haru. He’s their boyfriend, he’s the thing holding them all together. It all revolves around him.

It’s Makoto who takes the initiative to rectify that dynamic. Of course it is, kind, conscientious, caring Makoto can see exactly what needs to happen for things to improve. He’s leaning against a tree outside the pool at Samezuka one afternoon when Rin is leaving practice. His smile lights up in excitement when he sees Rin, but his eyes are hungry. Rin knows that look by now, and it makes something catch in his throat. He swallows audibly, and goes over him, doing his best to maintain his composure. 

“Hey Mako, where’s Haru?” Rin asks, trying for casual. It’s not unusual for them to hang out, they’ve known each other since they were little kids, and technically they’re dating now aren’t they? This shouldn’t feel weird, but somehow, it’s different since this  _ thing _ started. He knows what Makoto’s mouth on him  _ feels  _ like now. He knows what his face looks like when he cums. And it’s all wrapped up in memories of Haru. His body and his sounds and his faces and his love. 

Haruka has always been present in their relationship to each other but now it’s like he’s looming between them, and Rin can’t focus on Makoto because Haru’s presence won't leave them alone.

Makoto’s answer obliterates the specter in one sentence, “It doesn’t always have to be about Haru...” Makoto is practically smoldering, it’s there in the easy grace of his stance, the inviting smile, the hungry eyes. He’s magnetic, and suddenly Rin feels caught. It makes him nervous, fight or flight instincts clamoring, because he was not expecting this scenario, he was not prepared for this calm, confidant intensity, and he doesn’t know how to handle it. Doesn’t know how to act when Makoto is looking at him like this. 

Instead of a ghostly boyfriend there’s a crackling tension between them. Electric. This is new, uncharted, and Rin is completely unprepared for the way it makes his stomach flutter. He’s flustered, overwhelmed by simultaneous desire and uncertainty. He’s only seen glimpses of this side of Makoto, flashes of it through the haze of three bodies intertwining. And it’s always been about Haru. Haru’s name on both their lips, Haru’s pleasure on their minds. But now Makoto is focused solely on him, and Rin feels his knees go weak. He’s so... powerful. Makoto’s smile shifts from inviting to ravenous, matching his eyes, and Rin feels the heat of that look, and his surprise is overwhelmed by a certainty. He  _ likes _ being looked at this way. He wants this. 

And he can have it. 

There’s nothing stopping him but himself, and so he steps forward, into Makoto’s body, into his embrace. He feels himself melting against the taller boy as Makoto’s muscular arms wrap around him. He lets himself be carried away by the feeling of his broad, muscular chest pressing into his, by the way Makoto’s back feels under his hands, by the pounding of his own heartbeat as he leans up for a kiss. 

Makoto’s mouth moves briefly against his, kissing him softly, dizzyingly, and then it slides past, to whisper in his ear, “I want you Rin, i can’t stop thinking about it.” And the words, and the kiss, and the heat of Makoto enveloping him leave Rin shivering.

They lock Nitori out of his and Rin’s shared dorm room, dragging a dresser in front of the door to keep him from interrupting. Makoto hadn’t wanted to. He says it’s unfair, but Rin doesn’t care. They need the space more than his roommate does. They don’t have anywhere else to go, and there is no stopping this now. 

Messy kisses lead to frantically shed clothes as they tear into each other, Makoto’s usual careful poise seemingly blown away by Rin’s aggression. They’re gasping at the perfect heat of skin pressed close, of mingled breath, hard bodies crashing into each other in passion. Makoto’s pulls his mouth away from Rin’s bruising neck long enough for words to escape; his voice is velvet, sure in Rin’s ear, “Haru usually likes to be on the bottom.” 

Rin has seen this, seen the way Makoto fucks, working his way slowly and carefully inside until Haru is keening for it, and then continuing with a bruising intensity. He understands why their boyfriend likes it. He also likes the idea that Makoto is probably big enough to pick him up and throw him around a bit. And with how into this he’s seemed so far, Rin doesn’t think it will be too hard to convince him, despite his gentle nature. Rin is ready to be cast in that role, to let this huge, beautiful boy take him apart completely, but Makoto is continuing, and Rin’s fantasies stutter. 

“So i don’t do this much, but i can’t get it out of my head. I want you to fuck me Rin.” 

Rin’s reality explodes. 

But by the time he’s sinking into Makoto he’s forgotten his surprise in the glorious slide and drag of need. In the delicious, tight, perfect heat of him. Makoto’s head is thrown back and his hands are fisting Rin’s bedsheets at his sides, and Rin is torn between wanting to watch the looks of ecstasy tumbling across his face, and flipping him over so he can see the glorious muscle of Makoto’s back quiver as he fucks into him deeper, faster, harder. 

It doesn’t feel that different than fucking Haru, but it is. They line up differently, Makoto’s height changes the angles, and Makoto is louder; where Haru whimpers, Mako moans, and it’s making Rin louder too. 

Having Makoto all to himself like this is indescribable. He’s so big, and pliant, so hot, sweating and shaking underneath Rin, taking his cock, wrapping his powerful legs around Rin’s hips to pull him closer. Rin is overwhelmed by him, the undeniable chemistry between them that he’s somehow never noticed is an intoxicating aura around them. And Mako is so fucking tight around Rin’s throbbing cock, he’s so hot and smooth and perfect inside. Rin slides into him deep, taking all of him, over and over, until he feels Makoto’s nails digging into his shoulders, and his body pulsing from the inside, and Rin bites gently at Makoto’s neck as he cums, careful not to draw blood, but hard enough to remind him exactly who’s inside him. That today, he belongs to Rin.

Afterwards, Rin is not sure how to feel. He’s never done this with anyone but Haru before, and he’s honestly never really even thought about it. He’s been obsessed with Haru for so long, that wanting to fuck someone else almost feels like a betrayel in itself. And yet, it was so easy to be overwhelmed by Makoto’s desire, so easy to ignore consequences when a gorgeous boy was whispering “ _ i want you _ ” in Rin’s ear. What does that say about Rin? How could it have been so easy to forget about his love for Haru in the moment, and why does that make him feel so guilty now?

It’s not like he’s cheating. They all agreed to this. Haru agreed to this, though Rin wonders if he’s ever even thought about his two boyfriends getting together without him. Probably not Rin realizes, but it’s not like it would bother him. After all, he was seeing both of them without even thinking it was abnormal, there’s no way he would be surprised or upset about this.

Rin hasn’t betrayed Haru, but somehow he still kind of feels like he’s betrayed himself. 

But Makoto is still in his bed, languid and glowing from sex, and there’s something irresistable about his touseled hair, and his warm liquid eyes, and his kind smile. And when Rin’s obvious tension makes Makoto ask what’s wrong, Rin realizes that he can’t explain it without sounding ridiculous, so he lets it go. He doesn’t love Haru any less for being with Mako. The only thing that’s changed is how tempting the idea of climbing into bed with Makoto feels. And as Makoto jokingly put it that first day, he can live with that.

He has a sweet, caring, wonderful boy waiting for him in his bed, and he’s allowed this. He hasn’t betrayed anyone, he’s just opened his eyes to new possibilities. And one of them is waiting to snuggle him.

He fits the curves of their bodies together and lets himself relax into the heat of Makoto behind him. Rin’s not used to being the little spoon, but there’s something so comforting about having Makoto’s big broad frame wrapped around him, about the way his breath ruffles Rin’s hair, and his arms hold him close. Rin feels small, and safe, and protected. And loved, he feels loved.

Loving Haru has always been a thunderstorm at sea, all consuming, threatening to tear him apart, smash him on the rocks, but impossible to look away from. It’s been both wonderful and terrible over the course of Rin’s life, but it’s also been constant. Nothing has ever been able to calm the raging seas that Haru elicits in him. Nothing has even been able to make him stop loving Haru, and being with Makoto certainly won’t change that.

Loving Mako is different. It’s collapsing into his embrace and feeling all of Rin’s anxieties and fears melt away. It’s Rin realizing that he can face anything, and he’ll never be alone, because Mako’s love is there behind him, encouraging him, holding him up. And it’s wonderful, and beautiful, and it’s not replacing his love for Haru because nothing can. It’s just another facet. Another equal way to love. 

But it is making his love stronger, because it’s making Rin stronger. Because loving Makoto too means they’re all there to support each other.

Rin gets to love both of them. And they both love him. It’s perfect.

So now, It’s not just Haru and Rin or Haru and Mako anymore. It’s Mako and Rin too, and it’s all of them. All three of them in love with each other, all differently, but all perfect in their own way. They all balance each other, Haru’s calm determination, Makoto’s sunny goodness, and Rin’s passionate fire. They’re all something greater together. 

Rin hadn’t fully considered the benefits of this arrangement at first; but it turns out, once they’re comfortable, everything is better with three. A third voice to mediate in an argument, a third set of arms to lend support on a difficult day, and a third body in bed, increasing pleasure exponentially.

Why would Rin want Haru all to himself when there was the possibility for this? For two mouths on his chest, two sets of hands roaming over his skin, fingers digging into muscle, bruising him with desire. 

The first time he’d had Makoto’s tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeply, while Haru’s lips slid over his aching cock Rin had practically lost consciousness. It was too much, too much heat, too much slick, sliding, pleasure. His brain couldn’t keep track of both of them at once. It overwhelmed him, turning his mind, and then his body to a puddle of pliant desire. He’d moaned into Mako’s mouth, head full of swirling blackness, punctuated by sparks of burning pleasure, as sensation tore him apart, and Haru’s mouth brought him to the pinnacle of desperation.

_ Two perfect bodies for him to ravish. _

_ Two voices twining with his own in murmured, or gasped, or exclaimed pleasure.  _

_ Two becoming three, three becoming one.  _

_ They slip into each other, bleed into each other, writhing and gasping, all hands and mouths and cocks. Erogenous, erotic, skin on skin on skin, sliding together, sweating together.  _

Haru is beneath him, and his face is a portrait. Big blue eyes open in longing, pupils blown wide. He whimpers as Rin slides a finger into him, and a shudder runs through his whole body. Makoto’s arms come around Rin from behind, he’s so big, so hot, wrapped around him almost protectively. But his mouth moving on Rin’s neck is not gentle or sweet, he knows how Rin likes it, and he’s nothing if not attentive. His teeth sink in as Rin shivers with goosebumps. 

Makoto’s hand slips out from behind Rin, caressing his abs, then reaching for Haru’s cock where it lies flushed and leaking against his stomach. Rin is on his knees, pressed between their bodies. Haru on his back below and Mako kneeling behind. And Rin’s slick fingers slide into the heat of Haru’s body, and his mind is a flood, the ocean, spilling over him with calm, and rightness and deep aching need. 

“Both,” Haru had said that first time “i want you both.”

He was right. Everything is better with both of them. And Rin wants it so badly he can hardly think. He loves them both, he needs them both. He wants to feel everything. He wonders sometimes if he could take them both at once, feel them both inside him, moving separately, but together, stretching him so wide with their hard, beautiful dicks as his world explodes in the ecstasy of their bodies. The idea of it is enticing, but Haru is squirming impaliently beneath him, demanding more than just Rin’s fingers inside him. And Rin has never been able to say no to him.

Rin withdraws his hand and reaches for Makoto’s interlacing their fingers, palm to palm. He extends the first two fingers on each of their hands and slicks them with lube, before guiding them back to Haru, and pushing slowly, deliberately inside him. Haru gasps at the stretch, it’s so much more with both of them together, but they’re gentle with him, at least at first. 

It’s so wonderfully tight inside, and so hot, holding Mako’s hand, and feeling Haru’s heartbeat pounding through his inner walls. It’s clumsier than it would be fingering Haru alone, Rin’s fingers are not as dexterous, but it doesn’t matter, the mere fact that they’re both inside him is taking Haru apart.

Makoto is grinding up against Rin from behind, his other hand still on Haru’s cock, and Rin pushes back into him. He can feel how hard Makoto is, and how big. Rin knows he should be used to it by now, but no matter how many times they do this he’s always surprised by how big Mako is, especially in comparison to Haru’s slighter frame. Rin is never quite ready for the way Makoto’s body can just wrap around him, be everywhere at once. And, impressively his size is proportional. The cock Rin can feel pressing into his back is wonderfully large and solid, and he grinds back against it, eliciting one of Makoto’s deliciously loud moans.

Rin reaches back to take Makoto’s cock in his other hand, stroking it awkwardly behind him a few times, just wanting to feel it’s delicious weight, then guides it between his thighs. Makoto groans appreciatively as he begins to fuck into him, rutting against Rin’s muscular heat, and the action of it is so erotic that Rin can’t help but want more. The drag of Makoto’s cock between his legs does little for him on it’s own, but the feeling of Makoto’s body tense behind him, fucking against him, makes Rin tingle with desire. He wants to feel that cock, wants it inside him, taking him apart. He’s aching for it.

He growls and moves his free hand to his own dick, stroking his desperate hardness, catching Haru’s blue eyes with his own as the boy beneath him rocks onto his fingers, whimpering against the deluge of pleasure. Rin wants him, wants to be buried inside him, wants to fuck him so deep hard that the ecstacy submerges them, and they’re gasping for breath as they drown in one another. 

“Can we do it like this?” he asks, breathless, “I want to feel both of you.”

Haru nods slowly and reaches for Rin, pulling him closer, and Mako’s fingers are tight on his hips, and his voice is a breath on Rin’s neck, “Yes.” His next word is almost a growl, “Please.”

There’s a moment for preparation, hands reaching for lube, bodies aligning. And then Rin is slipping into Haru, and they’re both gasping at the heat of it, and it takes everything he has to remember that he has to relax if he wants Mako inside him as well. It’s so much already, and the blissful pleasure is overwhelming him in that first slide into ecstasy. 

But Makoto is patient, lining himself up so that Rin can feel him at his entrance, and with every thrust into Haru he’s pushing back onto Mako, teasing himself, until he’s tingling all over and he feels so achingly empty without Makoto’s cock inside him, and he thrusts back hard, almost slipping out of Haru as he finally breaches himself. And then Mako presses forward, and they’re nested inside one another, and it’s all Rin can do to remember to breathe. 

It’s too much, and it’s everything, and it’s perfect. They’re so hot around him, and inside him, filling him, and full of him. Three bodies becoming one in torrential pleasure.

And then Rin starts moving, slowly at first, fucking forward into Haru, and backward onto Mako, feeling both of them at once. The pleasure is building, and pooling inside him, filling him until he’s drenched in it, and all he can do is moan, and gasp, and feel. It’s incredible, they’re incredible, Mako’s fingers digging into his hips, and Haru’s on his shoulders, sounds of pleasure falling from both their lips, as the take him, both of them, all at once. 

Everything is tightness, and stretch, pleasure and heat, surging and meeting inside Rin. He can’t see, can’t think, all he can do is move. Faster, harder, fucking and being fucked, frantically giving and receiving pleasure simultaneusouly, until he can’t even manage that anymore. He’s a wreck, shaking, vision gone white as he shudders between them, losing his rhythm to the overwhelming sensation.

Mako must feel him faltering, because he stills Rin’s hips, and decisively takes over. He pounds into Rin, useing his leverage and momentum and driving him forward into Haru, until Mako is fucking both of them at once, and Rin feels his eyes roll back in his head and all he can do is take it. Take the pleasure of Haru’s tightness around him, the pounding ecstasy of Mako hard and solid inside him. He sinks deeper into the overwhelming torrent of pleasure building in his abdomen, spreading through his whole body. He lets himself be carried away by it, feels it cresting, a wave rolling in on itself over and over, but never quite reaching it’s break.

Haru cums first, keening and shaking, and Rin collapses on top of him, hands buried in Haru’s hair as he feels him come apart in his arms. Rin can feel Haru cumming from the inside, pulsing around him, and it’s almost too much. He’s so close, but Mako continues, fucking into Rin, hard and deep, and it’s so good, so hot, so fucking intense, feeling Haru’s body spasming around him, and Mako’s cock slamming into him over and over. And he’s burning up from the inside, his whole body melting, eclipsed by an abyss of white hot sensation. And then Haru is kissing him, and Rin can’t think anymore, can’t do anything but come apart, as two bodies press into him from either side, two perfect boys drown him in their love and their desire. 

Haru’s tongue is in his mouth, and Mako’s dick is in his ass, and Rin’s crushed between them, and he’s tasting them, and he’s feeling them, and he’s inside them, and they’re inside him and he’s lost. 

Rin wrenches his head back to cries out as he cums, still buried deep in the perfect slickness of Haru’s ass, as Makoto’s cock pounds him over the edge, and the wave of pleasure that his body has become finally breaks. And it’s a fucking tsunami. 

He was vaguely aware of the gasping moan behind him, and the fingers digging harder into his hips that mean Makoto is cumming too. And then he’s lost to the world, torn apart by the ocean of pleasure bursting and surging inside him, drowning him in sensation, and ecstatic heat.

When Rin comes to it’s to the sound of Haru’s strained voice, quiet in his ear.

“...Heavy.”

He’s still shaking, and his body feels like it’s become a liquid, but Makoto has fallen on top of him, and while the hot press of his body is comfortable to Rin, Haru is right. He is heavy, and Haru’s being crushed under them both.

Makoto laughs and rolls off of them, pulling Rin with him, so he winds up spooned against Mako’s heaving chest. It’s quickly becoming one of Rin’s favorite places in the world. Haru takes a deep breath, and gazes at them with a dreamy smile playing across his lips, before wiggling his way back into Rin’s arms. 

They’re sweaty, and shaking, and sticky with cum, but all that can wait. In this moment they’re together, all three of them, and it’s perfect.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art i drew to keep myself stoked about this fic, because drawing is much faster than writing and sometimes i need the instant gratification. Based on the cover art of the single by Type O Negative this fic is named for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> This fic is named for [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgkBWZXVLyk), because it's hilarious, and wonderful, and perfect. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this smut i'd love to hear from you. Comments always make my day 🖤


End file.
